


Stray Kids Oneshots

by HyoTea



Series: Kpop Group Oneshots [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyoTea/pseuds/HyoTea
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Kpop Group Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180157
Kudos: 4





	Stray Kids Oneshots

Hyunjin placed the book back on the shelf, letting a breath escape his lips. The boy in the corner glanced up from his own book. “Is everything alright?”   
  


“Oh, yeah. Just tired,” Hyunjin responded. He crossed the room and took the window seat. “Why do you never sit here? It’s comfier than the corner you shove yourself into.”   
  


Seungmin laughed and shrugged. “No clue. My mom has complained to my dad about it more than once but he knows you use it and she loves it so he won’t get rid of it. To me it’s more of a “decoration” if that makes sense?” Hyunjin nodded, turning to gaze out over the land.   
  


“It’s so peaceful. I could honestly just stay here all day,” he whispered which got another laugh from Seungmin. He felt a smile pushing its way onto his face, attempted to stop it, failed miserably, and decided to laugh along with him.

Eventually they both managed to stop and a comfortable silence fell over them. “Seungmin, could you ask Hyunjin if he’s staying over for dinner? I’m going to start making it soon.”   
  


Seungmin looked at Hyunjin who nodded. “Yeah, he’s staying,” Seungmin yelled back.   
  


“Okay, thank you!”   
  


Hyunjin smiled. “Why didn’t she just ask me? She knew I was up here with you,” he asked.

  
Seungmin shook his head. “She does that to everyone.” He moved his attention to his book and went quiet again.   
  


Hyunjin wanted to talk more but didn’t know what to say and Seungmin was clearly invested in the book he was currently reading. He unconsciously kept shifting his position, tapping his foot against the side of the seat.   
  


“Hyunjin, are you sure you’re okay?” Seungmin piped up.   
  


“Yeah, why?” Doubt replaced the concern in his expression and he bookmarked the page with his finger, setting it in his lap.   
  


“You’ve been antsy all day and it’s obviously more than being tired. Something is bothering you whether you want to admit it or not.” Hyunjin stared at the younger, frowning. He could tell he wasn’t going to be let off the hook until he gave a satisfactory answer.   
  


“I’m fine, just bored. I don’t want to bother you though.” Seungmin still looked doubtful but it’d died down a little. Now he just seemed guilty.   
  


“You could have said something,” he said softly, freezing a second after. “I’m sorry, that came off as rude. I shouldn’t have said it like that.”   
  


“I didn’t take it that way, don’t worry. Besides, it isn’t that big of a deal, I didn’t want to interrupt your reading; you love that book.”   
  


“Still, you’re my guest. You aren’t allowed to be bored,” he stated seriously, dog-earring his page and actually setting it down on the table as he got up. “Come on, let’s go find something to do. Anything in mind?”   
  


Hyunjin jumped up, suddenly feeling competitive. “Do you have any dance games?”   
  


“Just Dance. What about it?” There was a pause. “Oh no. You know I can’t beat you in those!”   
  


“That’s the point!” Hyunjin laughed and skipped out of the room, Seungmin whining but still following him. He wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. 


End file.
